Du bist wie ein Herzbeben....
thumb|400px|GoogleHallo liebe Fangemeinde oder auch nicht :) Ich versuche mal wieder eine Story zu schreiben. Die beiden Personen auf dem Foto solltet ihr kennen. Wie, wo und was will ich noch nicht verraten weil ich es noch nicht weis :) Also ansonsten wünsche ich natürlich sehr viel Spass und hoffe es gefällt der Einen oder dem Anderen. Kurz und gut. let´s go..... Der Matti :) Status: Beendet Ein unerwarteter Besuch Ich muss echt gestehen dass ich froh bin. Froh das heute der letzte Tag ist, froh dass ich alles hinter mir habe. Es war ein verdammt langer Weg aber ich habe es geschafft. Nur schade dass ich diesen Tag alleine feiern muss. Mum hat nicht frei bekommen bei der Arbeit und die anderen haben auch Verpflichtungen. Ich meine, ok Rachel spielt diese Show, Respekt aber ich hätte sie doch schon gerne hier gesehen. Und Finn ist ja selber im Prüfungsstress, ich hoffe er packt den Abschluss, dann kann er wirklich Lehrer werden. Ich hätte nie geglaubt das Finn etwas in dieser Richtung machen würde, ich habe ihn wirklich die Jahre über unterschätzt. Man wenn ich daran denke, damals auf der Mc Kinley. Ich die Cheerlaederin und er der gutausehende Footballer. Und heute? Er ist auf dem College und wird Lehrer und ich gehe jetzt gleich da thumb|238px|Glee Wikihoch und hole mir mein Diplom ab. 3 Jahre hart gebüffelt und heute bekomme ich endlich diesen Wisch! Endlich habe ich es allen gezeigt. Jetzt bleib ruhig Quinn, die Schuhe hast du erst seit 2 Tagen und bist noch nicht an sie gewohnt. Einfach einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen dann passiert nichts auf der Treppe. So jetzt bin ich oben und da steht auch schon Prof. Snape, der sieht wirklich so aus wie in den Büchern aber er war nett und ich hab verdammt viel bei ihm gelernt. 3.......2.......1........ und jetzt liebe Welt kommt Quinn Fabray. Der neue Star am HImmel der Theaterwissenschaften. Endlich habe ich dieses Diplom. Und jetzt nix wie runter von dieser Bühne, ich will feiern. Die Robe weg und los geht es... "Hallo Quinn. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Quinn war komplett zusammengezuckt und stand völlig steif da. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte sie wer ihr da die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. " M.....Mr Shuster ?!" " Hey Quinn, ich hab doch damals gesagt du darfst mich Will nennen Und jetzt komm her und lass dich drücken." Quinn wusste nicht wie ihr geschah und schon hatte Will sie umarmt. Sofort war dieses Gefühl von Dankbarkeit und Geborgenheit da. " Danke Mr....äh ich meine Will. Ich hatte echt gedacht es währe niemand da heute." " Hey, ich habe mir den Termin schon vor Wochen rot im Kalender angestrichen, ich werde doch nicht einer meiner liebsten Ex Schülerinnen an ihrem grossen Tag alleine lassen. Wir sind alle so stolz auf dich Quinn." " Was heißt wir????" Will holte ein weißes kleines Tablet hervor und öffnete eine Datei auf dem Desktop. " Tja, ich meine das hier!" Und sofort begann ein Video zu laufen. Nacheinander kamen Rachel, Finn, Noah, Tina, Mike, Kurt und all die anderen ins Bild und grüssten und beglückwünschten Quinn zu ihrem bestandenen Abschluss. Zum Schluss sangen sie ihr den Klassiker " Anythin you want, you got it". Quinn standen die Tränen in den Augen., Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber das Video hatte sie komplett überrascht. Nach 10 Minuten war das Video fertig und Quinn stand einfach nur da. Will wusste nicht was er machen sollte also versuchte er seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen indem er er sich an seinem rechten Ohr zog. " Was machst du da Will?" " Äh ich weis nicht, bin etwas ratlos Quinn, du hast die letzten 10 Minuten nichts gesagt und jetzt stehst du einfach so da." Das Lachen auf Will´s Gesicht war gross und heftig geworden, " Was soll ich sagen Will, ich bin einfach nur glücklich, Ich hatte gedacht ich hole mein Zeugniss ab, zieh mich um und dann trink ich ein paar Cocktails zum feiern. Aber jetzt bist du hier und hast dieses Video. Alle haben an mich gedacht. Danke!" Sie beugte sich in diesem Moment spontan vor und küsste Will........mitten auf den Mund. " Was ...............Quinn? " Er konnte gar nichts erwiedern denn Quinn strich ihm mit ihrem Finger vorsichtig thumb|left|Googleüber die Lippen. " Pssscht Will, das hier hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen" Und ihre Lippen schlossen sich erneut um die seinen, nur dieses mal erwiederte er den Kuß. Die Zeit schien in diesem Moment für Quinn still zu stehen, nur sie und Will standen alleine auf diesem riesen Platz. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lössten die beiden sich voneinander. Quinn lächelte verstollen zu Will. " Also, .......also ich muss sagen ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit Quinn!" Will setzte sich erst mal auf einen der nun unzähligen leeren Stühlen. " Ich meine, wow, da komme ich hierher um dir zu deinem bestandenen Studium zu gratulieren und dann knutsche ich mit dir herum. Aber das schlimmste ist, mir gefällt das was wir gemacht haben!" " Wie das ist das Schlimmste für dich?!" " Nein, nein jetzt hast du mich falsch verstanden, ich meine das eben etwas mit mir passiert ist was ich nicht erklären kann. Die ganzen Jahre warst du vor meiner Nase und ich habe es nie geschnallt!" Quinn´s Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich merklich. Sie nahm unvermittelt seine Hand. " Ich würde sagen wir gehen jetzt ein wenig feiern." Sie ging zwei Schritte merkte aber sofort das sich Will keinen Millimenter rührte. Er stand immer starr an dem Platz und schaute jetzt sehr ernst drein. " Ich kann nicht Quinn! Ich kann nicht mit dir feiern gehen, es geht nicht!" Sie war verunsichert. " Ok...du musst wieder nach Lima, ich verstehe. Aber wenn ich zurück komme dann kannst du und ich doch....?" " Nein Quinn. Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich heirate in 14 Tagen Emma!" Quinn meinte jemand ziehe ihr gerade die Füße weg. " D..uu machst was ??" " Ich heirate in 2 Wochen Emma." Will versuchte eine entschuldigende Geste mit den Händen aber Quinn verzog nur das Gesicht. " Das heißt du bist nur hierher gekommen und mal mit der blöden Quinn zu spielen oder was!" Aus ihr sprach die blanke Wut. " Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht so etwas vor, bis vor einer Stunde gab es auch keine andere Frau für mich ausser Emma." " Ja klar, und jetzt auf einmal bist du dir nicht mehr sicher oder was. Tu mir einen Gefallen, hau ab, hau einfach ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen und hören. Vergiss einfach was eben passiert ist ok. Geh und heirate deine gestörte Lehrerin!" Sie drehte sich um und stampfte wütend davon. " Jetzt bist du unfair Quinn, lass uns doch darüber reden, bitte." Es hatte nichts geholfen. Sie drehte sich nicht mehr um und ihr nachrennen hielt Will für keine gute Idee. Die komplette Rückfahrt über ging ihm das traurige Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf das Quinn zuletzt gehabt thumb|346px|Googlehatte.In seinem Herz hatten auf einmal zwei Teufel darum gekämpft wer die Herrschaft über Will bekommen sollte. Er schaltete das Radio auf volle Lautstärke um sich etwas abzulenken, bis Lima hatte er noch fast 4 Stunden Fahrt vor sich. Als er tanken musste klingelte sein Handy, es war Emma. " Hi Emma." " Will, alles ok bei Dir? Wo bist du ?" " Warte mal, irgendwo bei KM 532, ich tanke gerade." " Ah ok, hat alles geklappt? Hast du Quinn getroffen?" Will schnaufte spürbar durch bevor er antwortete. "" Ja, alles ok. Ich hab ihr gratuliert und das Video gezeigt. Sie hat sich riesig gefreut. Du ich schau das ich so schnell nach Hause komme. Ich leg dann auf." Er hatte auf beenden gedrückt und das Telefon in seine Gesäßtasche gesteckt ohne auf eine Antwort von Emma zu warten. Er bezahlte im Shop und stieg ins Auto. Es würde noch fast 2 Stunden dauern bis er da war, bis er bei Emma war. Als er wieder auf den Highway fuhr begann es zu allem Überfluss noch zu regnen. Er stellte den Scheibenwischer an und blickte in nun immer trister werdene Umgebung. Seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu jenem Moment zurück als sein und Quinn´s Lippen sich berührten. Er konnte fast noch ihren Lippgloss schmecken und ihr Parfum riechen. Er riss sich von dieser Erinnerung los, er würde bald zuhause sein und vor Emma stehen. Der Frau der er vor fast 8 Monaten einen Antrag gemacht hatte und die seinen Verlobungsring trägt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was da heute passiert ist. Im Radio kam gerade eine schnullzige Ballade, so etwas konnte Will nicht gebrauchen also wechselte er den Sender bis er einen Hard Rock Song fand und richtig laut drehte. Er atmete tief durch. "Emma, ja Emma wird die Frau mit der ich alt werde!" Das Kleid Emma lief durch den Laden und suchte wie wild in den Regalen. In 5 Tagen war die Hochzeit und sie hatte immer noch nicht ihr Kleid gefunden. Alles was sie bereits angezogen hatte war nicht ihr Fall gewesen. Entweder zu gross, oder zu schmal oder viel zu viel Verzierung. Dies hier war ihr 7. Geschäft, es musste thumb|left|388px|pereraruesche.deheute klappen. Die Verkäuferin brachte das nächste Kleid und zeigte es ihr. Endlich keimte Hoffnung auf, das hier könnte es sein. Der Gedanke löste in Emmas Brust ein Wohlempfinden aus. Sie ging sofort in die Umkleidekabine und zog es an. Als sie draussen wieder vor den Spiegel trat betrachtete sie ihr BIld darin. "Wow, sie sehen gut aus. Ich glaube das ist es!" Emma schien noch etwas unschlüssig , sie drehte sich hin und her, raffte denRock und zupfte. Aber nach eingehender Prüfung sagte auch sie. " Sie haben Recht, es ist perfekt. Das wird es." Man nahm noch die genauen Maße von Emma um ein paar kleine Änderungen daran vorzunehmen. Bis zur Hochzeit sollte alles fertig sein. Emma verlies glücklich das Geschäft. Als sie nach Hause kam war Will ebenfalls da. " Oh hi Schatz, du bist schon da?" Will lag auf der Couch und las ein Buch. Er blickte auf und zog seine Lesebrille ab. " Ja, ich hab mich heute nicht gut gefühlt und deswegen den Glee Club abgesagt." Emma verdrehte etwas die Augen. " Oh, was hast du denn?" " Ist nichts schlimmes, nur etwas verspannt und Kopfweh. Aber erzähl wo kommst du jetzt her?" Emma setzte sich mit einem diebischen Grinsen auf die Couch. " Ich.....habe endlich ein Brautkleid gefunden!" Ihre Augen war gross geworden und direkt auf Will gerichtet. " Oh.......das ist ja.......super!" Will versuchte es zu überspielen aber Emma merkte sofort das seine Begeisterung nicht richtig war. " Was ist los Will, du bist schon seit Tagen so komisch. Du sprichst kaum etwas, bist lieber hier zuhause und auch in der Schule bist du seltsam!" Will rieb die Handflächen aneinander. " Naja, es wird wohl so sein das ich keine Lust habe noch eine Ehe in den Sand zu setzen. Es werden einfach nur die berühmten kalten Füße sein." Emma nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihm den Rücken. " Schatz, ich dachte ich bin die mit gewissen Problemen. Glaub mir wir werden glücklich sein. Ich liebe Dich und du liebst mich. Was soll uns da noch passieren?" " Ja Emma, was soll uns da noch passieren!?" Will gab ihr einen Kuß auf dei Stirn und hielt sie fest im Arm. Emma hatte Recht, er und sie waren perfekt. Er musste sich einfach beruhigen. Alles wird gut werden. Den restlichen Abend über verhielt sich Will so ruhig wie möglich. Er und Emma schauten zusammen einen romantischen Film mit Sandra Bullock. Emma heulte bei der Szene als die Hauptdarsteller sich küssten während Will irgendwie abgelenkt war. Auch in der Nacht und den Tagen danach musste er immer wieder an das denken was mit Quinn passiert war. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Will mit Besorgungen für die Hochzeit, Terminen beim Caterer und bei Anproben für seinen Anzug. Emma hatte immer wieder etwas daran auszusetzen wenn er mit einer anderen Weste oder Jacket aus der Kabine kam. Er durfte ihr Kleid nicht sehen aber sie wollte umbedingt sehen wie er aussah weil ansonsten ja sein Anzug farblich nicht zu ihr passen könnte. Als er mit dem 19 Jacket aus der Kabine kam und Emma wieder meinte: " Nein, nein das geht gar nicht!" platzte Will der Kragen ." Hör zu, ich geh jetzt da rein und zieh einen kompletten Anzug an und entweder der ist dann ok für dich oder ich trete im Jogginanzug vor den Altar. Such es dir aus!" Emma fuhr zusammen und blickte Will enttäuscht an. " A..a.....aber ich willthumb|seamstome.com doch das alles perfekt ist. " " Das ist mir bewusst Emma aber man kann nicht alles kontrollieren." Emma standen sofort die Tränen in den Augen. " Verdammt Will, ich will doch nur eine schöne Hochzeit mit Dir und du musst mich so fertig machen!" Will realisierte sofort was schief gelaufen war. " Oh verdammt Emma, es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin nur langsam gestresst von der ganzen Sache. Ich habe das Gefühl das alles wird zu viel. Ich weis schon gar nicht mehr ob ich das alles haben will!"" WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?????" Emmas Augen waren riesig geworden. " Soll das heissen du willst mich nicht mehr heiraten?" Will hatte beschützend die Hände hoch gehoben. " Beruhig dich, genau das meine ich, selbst du bist kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Wir sind nicht mehr wir selbst weil wir nur noch wegen dieser Hochzeit uns den Kopf zerbrechen." Er hatte ihre Hände in seine genommen und einen ruhigen Ton angeschlagen. " Emma, ich habe es dir versprochen und es wird so geschehen aber lass uns einen Gang herunter schalten, ok?" Emma nickte nur leicht. " Ich glaube du hast Recht." " Gut, also ich nehme jetzt diesen Anzug hier und dann verschwinden wir. Zuhause lass ich dir ein heißes Bad ein und dann entspanne einfach mal." Emma trocknete sich einige kleine Tränen mit ihrem Taschentuch. " Ok, du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen." Will lies sich den Anzug einpacken und verschwand mit Emma so schnell er konnte. Endlich angekommen genoss sie das versprochene Bad. Will dagegen saß grübelnd im Wohnzimmer. In dem Modegeschäft hatte er die Wahrheit gesprochen. Er woltle nicht den Satz beenden aber in Wahrheit hatte er keine Lust mehr Emma zu heiraten. Sie war gut, aber er wusste irgendwie das es noch jemand besseres geben könnte. Und einen zweiten Reinfall in Sache Ehe konnte und wollte Will Schuster nicht mehr ertragen. Ganz hinten in seinem Kopf machte sich wieder ein kleines Gefühl Luft und Platz. Das Gefühl als er vor Wochen auf diesem Platz eine junge Frau geküsst hatte die gerade ihr Studium beendet hatte. Quinn Fabray! Er schob den Gedanken wieder zur Seite. Er konnte so etwas nicht denken. Es war Quinn, seine ehemalige Schülerin, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er musste raus, jetzt sofort. Der Autoschlüssel lag auf der Kommode, er zog seine Jacke an, steckte den Schlüssel ein und verlies so leise er konnte das Haus. Erst als er auser Sichtweite war traute er sich das Radio anzumachen, als ob man das vorher gehört hätte. Die vibrierenden Bässe taten ihm gut. Und wie auf Bestellung kam das Lied das er jetzt brauchte. Die Leadstimme von Armel Pineda trieb Will die Tränen in die Augen, genau wie damals als er völlig verzweifelt auf der Interstate stehen blieb. Jetzt sang er aus vollem Herzen den Refrain mit. " ...don´t stop believing". Genau jetzt fasste er eine Entscheidung. Das Auto drehte mitten auf der Strasse. Will fuhr mit quitschenden Reifen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, seinem Ziel entgegen.Die Interstate war um diese Zeit noch recht leer als er abbog. Das Schild über ihm zeigte die Entfernung an, Will schaute auf die digitale Uhr in seinem Wagen. Es würde Stunden dauern bis er da war und was viel schlimmer war, genau in diesem Moment saß wahrscheinlich eine den Tränen nahe Emma in ihrer Wohnung und verzweifelte. Will´s schlechte Gewissen war unerbittlich bis er endlich zum Telefon griff und ihre Nummer wählte. Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln war Emma dran. " Wo bist du Will?" " Im Auto, unterwegs!" " Was machst du jetzt im Auto?" " Emma, ich brauche etwas Zeit bitte für mich, ich kann dir nicht sagen warum aber glaub mir ich bin rechtzeitig zu unserer Hochzeit da." " Du willst mich doch jetzt nru ärgern oder Will, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!?" " Doch, mir geht soviel durch den Kopf, ich brauch eine Auzeit. Mach dir keine Sorgen mir geht es gut!" " Will Schuster, du kommst sofort zurück und redest mit mir!" " Nein, ich muss alleine sein und ich lege jetzt auf!" Will blieb länger auf dem roten Knopf und das Handy zeigte den "Goodbye" Bildschirm. Er würde wenn er zurück war Emma alles erklären und wenn sie ihm verzieh war es ok wenn nicht konnte er es nicht ändern aber wusste dass er das Richtige tat, für sich! Er legte den Tempomat ein und lies das Auto rollen...... 4 Tage später............Tag der Hochzeit Emma lief völlig durcheinander in der Wohnung auf und ab. Ihre Hände waren rot und wund. Sie hatte bestimmt 20 x die komplette Wohnung geschruppt und desinfiziert. Will hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet seit ihrem Telefonat in jener Nacht. In weniger als einer Stunde würde die Trauung beginnen. Natürlich hatte sie niemanden etwas davon erzählt dass Will verschwunden war. Ihre Schwester stand mit dem Brautkleid in der Hand im Schlafzimmer und wartete darauf dass Emma herein kam. " Emma, wir müssen uns beeilen, in einer halben Stunde kommt das Auto und du bist noch nicht angezogen!" " Jaja ist ja ok. Ich komme schon." Emma schlufte ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich entnervt aufs Bett." Schwesterchen, ich kann ja verstehen dass du aufgeregt bist aber glaub mir alles wird gut!" Emma lies alles über sich ergehen. Das Haare machen, das Kleid anziehen, Schuhe etc. Normalerweise sollte thumb|left|344px|kirchengemeinde-bulmke.dedass hier der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben werden aber es fühlte sich nicht so an. Die Limousine hielt vor dem Haus und Emma blieb nichts anderes übrig als einzusteigen. " Wo hat eigentlich Will letzte Nacht geschlafen?" " Wie, wo, was ???" Emma war völlig aus ihrer Letagie gerissen worden. " Naja, da er nicht bei euch war habe ich einfach angenommen das ihr es ganz altmodisch machen wolltet und er die letzte Nacht vor der Trauung auswärts verbringt?!" " Ja. genau, er hat bei einem Freund aus Collegetagen übernachtet.!" " Na, dann wollen wir mal hoffen dass dein Romeo noch gerade stehen kann um Ja zu sagen!" " Ich hoffe er ist überhaupt da um etwas zu sagen:" Emmas Geflüstere war zum Glück nicht zu hören gewesen. Das Auto setze sich in Bewegung und mit jedem Meter dass es zurück legte wurde es Emma immer schwerer um das Herz. Die Kirche kam in Sicht und davor stand die komplette Gesellschaft. Sue, Direktor Figgins, Coach Beiste, die kompletten New Directions, alle waren sie gekommen. Das Auto hielt und Kurt sowie Finn öffnetten fast zeitgleich die Tür. Emma stieg aus und blickte jetzt in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Rachel, Santana und Tina sahen in ihren hellblauen Brautjungfernkleidern bezaubernd aus. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und fragte Finn. " Ist Will auch da?" " Warum sollte er nicht da sein ?! Er wartet bereits in der Kirch auf dich!" Emma´s Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig. Das Lächeln kam zurück und sie eilte zum Tor der Kirche. Sie blieb am grossen Portal stehen und blickte in das festlich geschmückte Mittelschiff. Und da stand er, vorne am Ende der Bänke. Er hatte tatsächlich den braunen Anzug an aber dass war Emma jetzt vollkommen egal, er war da und das alleine zählte. Sie betrat die Kirche und umgehend setzte die Orgelmusik ein. Ihre Brautjungfern mussten fast rennen um hinter ihr her zu kommen. Sie schritt den Gang entlang und mit jedem Schritt kam sie Will näher der sie direkt anschaute. Sein Gesicht war unrasiert?! So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Auch schien er nicht richtig glücklich zu schauen oder redete sie sich nur wieder etwas ein. Sie erkannte dass ihre Eltern in der ersten Reihe saßen, auch wenn ihr Verhältniss nicht das Beste war, Emma freute sich. Nun waren Sie und Will fast gleichauf und er griff nach ihrer Hand. In diesem Moment hörte man ein extrem lautes Quietschen, allem Anschein nach hatte ein Auto draussen stark bremsen müssen. Will setze ein Lächeln auf und meinte:" Du siehst toll aus." Emma war etwas irritiert aber flüsterte zurück während sie zu der Bank vor dem Altar zuschritten." Danke, aber wo warst du? Ich hatte solche Sorgen und wieso bist du nicht rasiert?" " Ich habe die letzten Tage im Auto geschlafen, auf dem Campingplatz oben in Montana." Emma beugte ihren Kopf leicht nach rechts und zog kurz mit der Nase die Luft ein. " OH GOTT ICH RIECHE ES!" Sie wollte noch etwas sagen aber der Pastor stand bereits vor den beiden also setzte sie ihr Lächeln auf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Will es ihr nachtat. Die Zeremonie begann. Zuerst erzählte der Geistliche etwas von Verantwortung und Pflichten sowie von Hingabe und Aufopferung. Emma hörte gar nicht richtig hin, vielmehr wollte sie wissen was Will gerissen hatte abzuhauen und vor allem warum er es nicht fertig gebracht hatte zu duschen? Erst als sie einen sanften Schups in die Seite bekam kehrte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Völlig entgeistert starrte sie den Pastor zuerst und dann Will an. " Wollen sie Emma Pillspurry den hier anwesenden Will Shuster zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen ?" Emma kannte die Antwort, sie lag quasi die ganze Zeit auf ihrer Zunge, sie musste die Worte nur noch aussprechen. Aber warum kamen sie nicht. Es war als ob ihre Kehle und der Mund noch nie ein Worte geformt hätten. " Emma, bitte was ist los?" Emma starrte zuerst Will dann den Pastor völlig entgeistert an. "Ich...ich kann es nicht sagen!" " WAS?? WAS KANNST DU NICHT SAGEN?" " Ich kann nicht Ja sagen, es tut mir leid." " W...wie bitte? Du kannst nicht ja sagen? Emma, bitte du hast dich doch so auf diesen Tag gefreut, das alles war dein grosser Traum!" " Ich weis aber es war nicht dein Traum. Es war es nie gewesen, du willst nicht gross in der Kirche mit allen heiraten und vor allem du willst nicht mich heiraten!" " Sag mal sp...." Emma hatte Will die Finger auf den Mund gelegt und drehte sich nun zu der Gemeinde um die bereits ungläubig schauten. " Liebe Freunde und Verwante, es tut mir sehr leid aber diese Hochzeit wird nicht statt finden. Mir ist bewusst geworden dass Will und ich nicht für die Ehe oder eine Beziehung geschaffen sind, zumindest nicht miteinadern. Will ich danke dir für alles was du für mich getan hast und ich weis dass du mich geliebt hast und warscheinlich auch noch tust aber nicht auf die Art und Weise die eine Ehe benötigt. Du warst mir Freund und Trostspender, hast mir geholfen mit meinem "Problem" zu leben. Aber jetzt muss und will ich dich entlassen, ich kann von nun an alleine durch das Leben da draussen gehen. Mir war schon eine ganze Zeit lang klar dass dein Herz wohl zu einer anderen Frau wollte. Aber du hast mich nie betrogen, dass weis ich. Und dafür danke ich dir aber jetzt möchte ich dass du glücklich wirst, denn nichts anderes habe ich mir immer für dich gewünscht." Emma gab Will einen Kuß auf die Wange und schritt mit einem Lächeln den Gang zwischen beiden Bankreihen entlang, dem Ausgang entgegen. Sie blieb nur kurz an der letzten Bank stehen und beugte sich zu einer Person hinunter die Will bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch jetzt, da sie aufgestanden und in den Gang getreten war sah er sie ganz deutlich. Da stand Quinn Fabray! Emma gab ihr den Blumenstrauß und blickte noch ein letztes Mal in Will´s Richtung, dann verschwand sie durch das Kirchenportal. Ihre Schwester, Eltern und auch ihre Freunde folgten ihr etwas ungläubig. Nur Finn, Sue, die Will bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte, Rachel sowie Quinn waren ausser ihm und dem Pastor in der Kirche geblieben. Quinn ging langsam auf Will zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. " Will, ich...ich weis überhaupt nicht warum ich heute hierher gekommen bin, eigentlich wollte ich dich nie wieder sehen. Aber seit dem Kuß konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören an dich zu denken. Der Gedanke alleine du könntest mit Emma glücklich verheiratet sein hat mir einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt." Ihre Stimme war leise aber klar zu verstehen in der Kirche. Finn und Rachel staunten etwas ungläubig. " "Ihr habt euch geküsst??" " Ja Rachel und es war der tollste, geladenste Kuß den ich je bekommen habe!" " Moment mal , dir hat damals der Kuß gefallen?"" Klar Will nur, als du so einfach sang und klanglos verschwunden bist konnte ich nicht anderst als dich hassen! Erst in den letzten Tagen wurde mir klar dass ich nicht so einfach drüber hinweg sehen kann! Ich liebe Dich Will Schuster und der Gedanke dich nie wieder zu sehen war einfach grausam!" " Quinn, ich....ich weis überhaupt nicht was ich sagen soll?" " Nicht reden Will Schuster, küss mich einfach!" ENDE ''So wieder eine Story beendet. Mehr schlecht als recht aber es hat eh keiner mehr gelesen :) insofern nicht ganz so tragisch. Ich wünsche Euch allen frohe Weihnachten 2013 und hoffe es geht euch gut. '' ''Der Matti '' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze